


Quelques ans après-A few years later

by OnTheTake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTake/pseuds/OnTheTake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione disappears after the war. No one knows where she was or where she went. She then comes back and who's better to accompany her than our favourite Slytherin and her husband,Draco Malfoy. How does everyone find out? How will everyone react? Lucius and Narcissa niceness. Dramione go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelques ans après-A few years later

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Go Dramione! Hope you like it...

A family of four stumbled out of one of the less-used fireplaces at the overseas Ministry of magic Floo.

"Shove it, sis."

"Really! I'm not the one hogging the fireplace," his sister snapped.

"Both of you, move it!" drawled their father, stepping out aristocratically.

"Moving, dad," they both said in a monotone.

"Seriously, if you three don't move..."

The father and the kids rolled their eyes and moved over to the side, not wanting a tirade to start.

Waiting for them was the Minister of Magic himself, but he looked like he was stupefied into oblivion.

Chuckling quietly, Draco Malfoy waved his hands in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You could have just told me you found me very attractive, Minister."

Aiming a glare at the back of her husband's head, Hermione Granger Malfoy extended a hand but still hesitantly said, "Um, Kingsley... Hi!"

Snapping out of his reverie, Kingsley hugged Hermione, ignoring her extended hand.

"Hermione Granger-" he started.

"It’s Malfoy now, Minister," said Malfoy, coolly crossing his hands and leaning against the wall." And don't look so shocked; though I know you always fancied me."

"What?"

"Stop that, Draco," she scolded. "And Kingsley—" she said moving closer to her husband, who wrapped an arm around her waist. "We got married."

"What?"

"You should ask 'Mione here for help in increasing your vocabulary, Minister." Malfoy said.

"Ignore Draco, Kingsley, and these--" pointing to her two eleven-year-old kids, Scorpius and Siria Malfoy, who were almost identical, with Malfoy's blond hair and Hermione's hazel-brown eyes, she proudly said, "are our kids."

"Wow! They're gorgeous."

"Of course, Minister, with parentage like theirs, it's inevitable, isn't it?"

"Don't be so cocky, Draco." She threw him a warning look and asked Kingsley, "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess and how are you doing, little dears?"

"We are good, thank you," said the twins together courteously.

"Wonderful manners, Hermione. Thank goodness they didn't get their father's manners!" he said chuckling as Malfoy growled low in his throat.

"Draco here has the same exquisite manners he had earlier, Kingsley. Anyway, I want a favour of you..."

"Sure, Hermione."

"Um... don't tell anyone we're here. We'll reacquaint with everyone at our own pace."

"But—"

"Minister, we need some time," Draco cut in, "and we'll stay with my parents ‘til then."

"Have fun convincing your parents, Malfoy," said Kingsley laughing.

"Actually, Kingsley, his parents already know. Only both our parents were at our wedding. They are at Malfoy Manor now and must be waiting for us."

"Oh!"

"Thanks, Kingsley, and don't tell anyone, please."

"Uh-huh. Get going then and ask me if you need any more help."

Nodding at him, Hermione and the kids vanished into the fireplace.

Stepping into the Floo, Malfoy looked back and sincerely said, "Thanks, Minister." Then reverting back to his smirking self, winked and said, "Don't dream about me, Minister, as tempting as it may be." Then he vanished into the fireplace.

Shaking his head as if to figure out if it was a dream or not, Kingsley walked back to his office, trying to think of all the ways he could tell everyone without breaking his promise.

And not surprisingly, he was distracted all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and the Weasleys on the next chapter...


End file.
